A hydraulic pressure generation apparatus that generates a brake hydraulic pressure according to a stroke length (action length) of a brake pedal may be equipped with a master cylinder for generating a brake hydraulic pressure by a piston linked to the brake pedal and a slave cylinder for generating a brake hydraulic pressure by a piston having a motor as a drive source.
In such hydraulic pressure generation apparatus, the master cylinder and the slave cylinder may be provided in a single base body (refer to JP-2014-525875-A, for example).
In the hydraulic pressure generation apparatus disclosed in JP-2014-525875-A, a pressure medium storage container (reservoir tank) is disposed on the top surface of a housing (base body). Brake fluid is supplied from the reservoir tank to the master cylinder and the slave cylinder.
This type of hydraulic pressure generation apparatus may be provided with a fluid suction function of sucking brake fluid from the reservoir tank into the slave cylinder through a supply passage for securing brake fluid. To prevent transmission of a hydraulic pressure generated in the slave cylinder to the reservoir tank side, a check valve may be provided to the supply passage. The check valve permits inflow of brake fluid from the reservoir tank side to the slave cylinder side.
Depending on the installation position of the check valve affects the efficiency of suction of brake fluid into the slave cylinder because of increase in pipe resistance and other factors and lowers the ease of layout of the hydraulic pressure generation apparatus.